Camp Musical In Montana Episode 1
by ZanessaandJoenessa
Summary: Alright so this idea came to me when I was thinking about Camp Rock 2. Lol I hope u like it. Jonessa Shanella Kashley Niley Troyella


Camp Musical In Montana- Episode 1 [Do you guys know each other?]

…………**..**

Gabriella threw her suitcase on her bed. "Wow, this place looks……"

"Nice?" Mitchie laughed. "Hi, I'm Mitchie. I'm guessing we are roommates?"

"I'm Gabriella, and I guess so. So are you new here?"

"No, I was here last year. My mom…well she's the cook." Mitchie said this with regret but she didn't wanna face the same humiliation as last year.

"That's great. Free food." Gabriella giggled as she looked at her phone and smiled.

"Who's that?" Mitchie looked at the guy in the picture, she thought he was pretty cute.

"Oh he's my boyfriend, Troy." Gabriella blushed.

Mitchie still wanted to become popular. But she tried to get over. But looking at her frenemy, Tess. She had everything. But she's glad this year camp was closed down. Well only certain people were allowed to stay. Mitchie stayed because she was friends with Shane. And Gabriella got here because Sharpay used her money to get them (Troy, Sharpay, and Gabriella) here. But she also heard Hannah Montana was staying too. Mitchie didn't really like her music. But she thought she was pretty and popular.

"Oh well you know how this is Camp Rock? I can't believe they just changed it to Camp for now. We are going to have to go fishing and stuff." Mitchie looked like she was about to vomit.

Gabriella laughed a little. "It won't be that bad. We could be singing and dancing while working."

Mitchie started to think Gabriella was pretty popular. "So…is your boyfriend popular? A Jock?"

"Correct. Captain of the basketball team. But he's a great guy. He doesn't let popularity get into his head."

"Well we have Shane Gray here." Mitchie laughed. "Big star along with his brothers"

"Well he hasn't met me." Gabriella smiled. "Just kidding." Gabriella started to unpack.

"So, wanna look around camp? I'll introduce you to Connect 3." Mitchie offered trying to be nice.

Gabriella put down her stuff. "Sure"

**With Sharpay-**

"Stupid luggage!" Trying to wheel her broken luggage bag but unfortunately it couldn't really function without it's wheel. Sharpay started to hate camp, she only came here to become best friends with Hannah Montana.

"Need help with that?" Jason asked.

"No. I'm fine on my own!" Trys to carry the luggage. "ugh, help?"

Jason just laughed at the blonde. He thought she was cute. And his type.

**With Mitchie & Gabriella-**

"Hey Shane." Mitchie called out.

Shane turned around. "Hey."

"This is my friend; Gabriella."

"Hi." Gabriella smiled.

Shane looked up at the brunette, he loved the way how he looked up at her and the sun was shining on her. It made it seem like she was supposed to guide him through something. But what?

"Hey." Shane smiled.

Mitchie looked at the way Shane stared at Gabriella. He liked her. But Gabriella has a boyfriend. Does she?

"Well I have to go. Gabriella, I'm gonna have to introduce you to Nate and Jason later on. You two….have fun." Giggles and walks away. Mitchie wanted Shane to finally be happy. After final jam he became that jerk again. She was pretty tired of it and so was everyone else.

Gabriella sits down besides him. "So, are you writing a new song?"

"Yeah, It doesn't sound that good yet. I mean I haven't dated in like 5 months" Shane said, trying to figure out if maybe she had a boyfriend or not.

"Well I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you. I mean I found mine prince charming." She smiled as she pictured Troy picking her up on his white horse.

"Well that guy of yours is pretty lucky."

"Well I hope he knows that."

All of a sudden someone hugs Gabriella from behind.

"Surprise!" Troy shouted.

"Troy. What took you so long?" Gabriella looked up at her boyfriend.

"My truck…broke down. I need a new car." He laughs and then kisses Gabriella.

Shane feels uncomfortable and clears his throat.

Gabriella pulls away from the kiss. "Oh, Shane this is Troy. Troy, Shane."

Shane gave Troy a dirty look.

"What the hell was that?" Troy yelled.

"Nothing." Shane laughed.

"Guys, do you know each other or something?" Gabriella asked confused.

Troy just stood up and hit the back of Shane's head and walked away.

Gabriella looked at Shane, confused.

"What just happened?"

10 reviews for next chapter


End file.
